Harry
Harry Preston acts as a second main antagonist in The Getaway and was a fairly important character. He was Jolson's "right hand man", and was often seen wielding a sawn-off shotgun throughout the game. Harry was extremely loyal to Charlie and was rarely seen without him. Harry would help Charlie out by driving him around London and making phone calls for him in his absence. Harry was involved in the kidnapping of Mark Hammond's son and was assisted by Yasmin, shooting Suzie when she resisted, later being killed by Hammond aboard the Sol Vita. Early Life Harry was born in Hackney, London in 1938. At a young age, he befriended Charlie Jolson, who was an associate of the Kray twins. In 1970, Harry became Charlie's second in command as they formed the Bethnal Green Mob that would later become London's most notorious gang. 2002 By 2002, the Bethnal Green Mob's notoriety had fallen. They were no longer the most powerful gang in London as the Collins Gang, the Triads and the Yardies had become more powerful. Charlie Jolson made up a plan that would sort them out. As part of his plan, he was going to have Mark Hammond's wife and son kidnapped. Charlie knew that Mark had recently been released from prison. Charlie asked Harry to help out with the kidnapping and sent him along with Eyebrows, Yasmin and Grievous. Eyebrows asked Harry what they needed a girl like Yasmin for, but Harry explained that they needed a hitwoman because "things have a habit of getting complicated". As Suzie and Alex left the house, Harry along with Yasmin and Grievous confronted them. Yasmin and Suzie got in a fight and Harry along with Grievous had to restrain Suzie. However, Suzie resisted and Harry shot her. Harry would later comment that he thought that Suzie had a "nice 'arris". Unfortunately for Mark, Suzie died from her wounds, making Harry a murderer. Mark chased after the gang car and found them at a warehouse. Eyebrows and Grievous put Mark in a chair while Harry aimed his shotgun at Mark. Charlie told Mark that he now worked for them or else Alex will die. Harry later met Mark when he arrived at the Spotted Dog pub to give Charlie his statue back. However, Harry did not like Mark's attitude and gave him a kicking. Grievous and Big Walter had to restrain Harry as Charlie needed Mark to carry out his mission. Harry later had to act as Mark's boss, while Charlie was busy. As Mark was frustated with the Jolsons, Harry had to be sympathetic with Mark in order to get him to work. However, when Mark completed his mission and wanted his son back, Harry was no longer sympathetic. After Mark had betrayed Charlie, Harry referred to Mark as a "heap of shit". Death As part of Charlie's plan to deal with Mark Hammond and all the other gangs in London, Harry drove Alex to the Sol Vita where he held him hostage. Mark broke out of his cell at Charlie's warehouse and drove to the Sol Vita to find Alex. Harry was confronted by Mark. Harry wanted to shoot Mark dead and then kill Alex so he had killed all of the Hammond's. During the confrontation, Harry antagonised Mark about Suzie's death. Mark eventually killed Harry, avenging Suzie's murder. After Harrys's death, Mark informed Yasmin of his death. Personality Despite being old, Harry was aggressive and not shy about using violence. He particularly liked to annoy Mark and would even have liked to kill him. Harry did, however, have a sympathetic side as he tried to be nice to Mark. However, this was to get Mark to co-operate and Harry did not care at all about Mark's personal feelings. Harry showed great loyalty towards Charlie Jolson and was always willing to help Charlie with anything, whatever the task was. Like Charlie, Harry is racist towards blacks as he referred to the Yardies as "baboons". Mission Appearances *The Frightener *Art Appreciation (does not speak) *Aiding and Abetting *Filthy Business (mission boss) *A Touch of Class *The Cowgirl and the Cash (does not speak) *The Prodigal Son *Aboard the Sol Vita (killed) *Show Some Remorse (does not speak) (chronological appearance) *Meet Mark Hammond During Frank Carter's missions, Harry makes a non-speaking apperance in a cutscene in Show Some Remorse and a cutscene in Meet Mark Hammond, which was a behind the scenes version of the cutscene from The Prodigal Son. Trivia *Harry is the last person Mark kills. *Harry is never seen talking or with, Sparky. He also doesn't speak to Jake Jolson. *Harry is Charlie's right hand man and he also doubles as Charlie's driver and personal bodyguard. *There is question as to whether it was Harry or Grievous who killed Suzie. Harry however was the one who shot and killed Suzie, and this is confirmed later when he mocks Mark on the Sol Vita by saying that he is going for a complete set of Hammond's. Having killed Suzie, he aims to kill Mark and then the boy. *Although it was Harry who killed Suzie, Mark says that it is Charlie who owes him blood by killing his wife. Mark therefore believes Charlie to be the 'real murderer' of his wife. *Harry and Hammond evidently have some bad history. Harry seems to take a dislike to Mark straight away and appears to hate him more than everyone else including Charlie and Jake. This hate can be seen when he beats Mark badly in the mission, Aiding and Abetting. Later a member of the Bethnal Green Mob asks the question, "What is it between Harry and Hammond?" A question that is never properly answered. *In the mission Aboard the Sol Vita, Harry taunts Mark by saying "She (Suzie) gave up singing for a piece of shit like you (Hammond)". This implies that Harry knew Suzie before Mark did, and killed her intentionally due to her choosing Mark over him. This could be why Harry hates Mark more than everyone else. Category:The Getaway characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists